A Dragon's Realm
by Zio-hime
Summary: Modern girl, Zara goes on a cruise with her family and their friends for the first time ever. Sadly for them their boat ends up crashing while passing through a stretch of the bermuda triangle. During the evacuation Zara ends up being thrown over board and gets sucked down with the ship. She wakes up on an island that is inhabited by DRAGONS! Specifically ones from HTTYD! Oh boy...
1. Prologue: Into the Sea's depth

**AN: So here is my first HTTYD fanfic story and yes it did have to be a Self-insert type story. Why? Because I literally already had the first chapter already written in my head by the time I finished watching Race to Dragons edge. Plus I figure I could test out my ability to write the HTTYD characters here instead of in my other stories for this fandom.**

 **WARNINGS: SI insert story [you no like these then there's back button], will be HiccupxOC eventually no this will not change, may have clichés I'll to avoid this tho.**

 **I own nothing except Zara.**

 **Please review and give me your insight on how I can write the characters better. Also I won't mind any corrections to my spelling or grammar. Flames will be ignored and used to increase my review count. :D MWAHAHA!**

* * *

 **Prologue: Into the Sea's depth**

I officially hate boats.

I was looking forward to this cruise so much too, damnit! Why did I have to be one of the ones with seasickness?! Life really likes to screw with me, I swear.

So to beginning with my sister, my mom, and I with a few family friends had been saving up and planning to go on our very first cruise ever this summer. YAY, right? Well it started out great with everyone loving their rooms and being all excited about all the stuff they could do both adults and kids.

A few hours later we found some of us didn't have our sea legs unfortunately, and so a few of us stayed in our rooms for a while trying not to upchuck hoping the stomach medicine would kick in anytime now. Days later everyone was feeling great and having the time of their lives better than when we went to Disney world. Except for me.

"I am never ever getting on a cruise ever again. Seriously if this how it will be all the time it'll be a waste of my money." I grumbled to myself as I surfed Netflix trying to ignore the annoying rocking motions of the boat.

Have you ever been on a trampoline before? You know that weird sensation after being on one so long that when you get off you get that weird up and down feeling even though you're on solid ground. Yeah that's what I felt every time I try to walk on this stupid ship.

After a while of this happening when I tried to enjoy myself in the activities on board, I finally resigned myself to staying in our rooms. So all I've been doing is watching TV, Netflix, going on my phone to read fanfiction or drawing in my sketch books. I would also jot down my fanfic story ideas in a few of my notebooks I brought, since they usually came out of nowhere. So here I am bored out of my mind trying to watch some movies while everyone else is out having fun.

"Why is there nothing good to watch!" I thought angrily scrolling quickly, nothing catching my interest. I stopped on How to Train Your Dragon the movie and clicked it. "Well it's better than nothing and it's been a while since I saw this one." Next few hours I binge watched HTTYD movie 1 and Dragons: race to the edge while writing anything that I might be able to use in a story of mine. I never even had an indication of what would transpire in a few hours that would rip me away from my happy life, not a single clue.

Now I have always had this weird paranoia of always carrying my stuff with me everywhere not matter how far away we go. I take my most important things with me this includes; phone, phone charger & battery, my notebooks, sketchbook, headphones, pencil pouch, a hand mirror, some tweezers, wallet, and my glasses.

This time however I went a bit overboard and using my recent paycheck bought a water proof backpack and filled it with anything I thought I might need if I was ever stranded on an island or at sea. So I watched a few to many survival shows sue me this time it came in handy so hah! The backpack and bag were filled with: a pack of matches, a lighter, a compass, some granola bars, canteens, fully stocked First-aid kit, a sew kit, a black fluffy blanket, some spare clothes, a few blank notebooks, bottled water, phone with charger & extra battery.

I would have added more but I ran out of money plus my mom yelled at me for being crazy enough to bring all this 'junk'. Yeah well it's better to have it and not need, then need it and not have it in my opinion. Unluckily for me I was right in bring this with me since my paranoia was proven right tonight.

I was up to 'Thawfest' episode when the boat gave a huge jerk nearly throwing me off the bed and causing the furniture to fall over or slide. Some minutes later suddenly an alarm blared on through the whole ship and the captain spoke through the loud speaker.

"ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ALL PASSANGERS PLEASE HEAD TO THE LIFE BOATS IN A QUICK AND ORDERLY MANNER! THE SHIP HAS TAKEN WATER AND EVERYONE MUST EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY! I REPEAT PLEASE HEAD TO THE LIFE BOATS IN A QUICK AND ORDERLY FASHION!"

Dread quickly filled me as I heard screaming and yelling coming from the hallway, people stampeding to get out of the ship quickly before they get left behind. I quickly got my back pack and stuffed a few clothes both mine's, my sister's, and my mother's some T-shirts, shorts, pants, undergarments, sandals including my essentials bag too. I put as much as I could fit inside and slung it over my back before heading out to try and to get to the nearest lifeboat hoping desperately that my family had been able to get on one.

Most of the people were already on the deck by the time I finished so the hallways were semi empty as I ran to get out the boat slowly but surely tilting down wards causing me to hold on to the guardrails when on the stairs since the elevators were out. By the time I got on deck at least half of the life boats have been filled and lowered down. I pushed, elbowed, and squeezed through as many people as I could as I tried to get to the nearest available boat possible.

"XEOMARA! Xeomara over here we're over here!"

I turned to my right trying to look over the crowd and saw my sister and mom waving to me a boat over. They and the other families were waiting to get on so I force myself through the mob of desperate people trying to save themselves as I fought through the sea of people. The closer I got to them the more people pushed towards the railing as I struggled against the constant pushing and shoving. Out of nowhere a huge man harshly shoved me against the railing almost pushing me over. At that moment the boat jerked again and tilted even more. With so much shoving and the boat leaning so much it was obvious that people were going to go overboard and drown. Sadly for me I was one of them as I dipped and tumbled over the railing screaming as I reached out to grab the railing but unable to. The last thing I saw before I plunged into the frigid ocean was my mother and sister screaming my name reaching out to me before I blacked out.

" **XEOMARA!"**

* * *

 **I will try to update as often as I can but it will depend on how I often I get reviews, what fandom phase I am in, and how much inspiration I have so please have patience with me. :**

 **Also I'll be putting up a List of plotbunnies I have. So be free to look through it and suggest which I should try to write next.**


	2. Chp1: Arrive to Dragon's Isle

**AN: So here is chapter two. Yay! I surprised myself with how fast I wrote this considering I usually never even get around to writing anything at all or my inspiration is at zero when I force myself to write. Well either way to those few that actually reviewed this fic of mine I finished this all for you so I hope you are happy with it. I've been stuck writing this all day trying to finish it before I went to bed tonight for you guys. So please I would greatly appreciate your thoughts and opinions on it. Also I tried to set a word count limit of 5000 word minimum for each chapter. I didn't reach it this time but I will try to next time. :**

 **HTTYD does not belong to me I don't have the genius to write this story from scratch. :P**

 **Chapter 1: Dragon Isle**

One minute I feel myself being sucked down with the ship my conscious slipping away because of the gallons of water I'm chocking on. The next I wake up laying on a sandy beach before heaving all the seawater I had swallowed. I fumbled around to slip off my backpack so I could bend over better so not to get my own vomit all over me. Finally after vomiting and coughing out everything I had in my stomach and lungs I look up and around to see where the hell I was and how far I drifted away.

"Holy shit its freaking cold." I shivered rubbing my arms to warm them up. The first thing I noticed was how cold it was even though we were in the Caribbean during the summer. So why the hell did it feel like it was going to freaking snow soon? And with me being soaking wet from almost drowning was really not helping me at the moment at all. Ahead of me was a pretty dense forest and no it didn't look like one you would see in the tropics at all. Which made me a bit nervous since I didn't think I drifted that far from where I splashed down after being thrown over.

"Ok first thing I need to do is find some decent shelter. Hopefully near some freshwater though I doubt I'll be that lucky." I mutter before grabbing my pack and quickly headed into the forest to find a cave or a big hollow tree. Wasn't really picky at the moment since I really needed to change soon. I so do NOT want to get sick right now.

As I walked more inland I took out my army knife holding tightly in hand hoping nothing came charging out of the bush since I wasn't feeling that great at the moment. After a while I came across some rocky terrain and after looking a bit more I found a cliff with a wide opening in it. First thing I did was check to see if there was any animals inside so a grabbed a few rocks positioned myself from behind boulders and hurdled them as hard as I could. I ducked and wait to see if anything came charging out but some minutes pasted before I peeked out and came out of hiding.

It was starting to turn dusk and I didn't want to get stuck in the dark so I quickly entered the cave and started to set camp deep enough not to have too much light emit out of the entrance and attract predators. I quickly set out to collect enough firewood to last for a while so I won't need to waste my matches and lighter. I stalked as quietly and quickly as I could as to avoid attracting attention and get back inside before dark. 20 minutes later I hurried back with a pile of twigs and sticks. I began setting up a small fire pit by digging a hole about 1 ½ feet wide and placing a ring of rocks around it to keep the fire from catching on anything. I threw a decent pile of wood to keep the fire going for the night, since I wanted to keep it going as long as possible as not to waste supplies. Finally I decided I needed to change since I still felt slightly wet and sand from drifting in the sea and now was covered with sweat as well. I took off my shirt and shorts using them to wipe my body down since I couldn't wash myself at the moment. Afterwards I beat as much dirt from the clothes as I could before laying them down as a makeshift bed near the fire before I pulled out my blanket wrapped it around me before laying down.

"Ok I've done what I could for now." I sighed tired from the terrible events that happened to me today but unable to rest too worried of something happening in the night to relax. "Might as well try to see if my phone is workable. Oh god, please if you have any mercy for me, please let there be service here." I pleaded as I took out my bag and grabbed my phone. "YES! It has bars thank you!" I cheered kissing my phone before punching in my mom's number.

" **. . -Sorry this phone cannot be reached please check the number or try again."** Answered the voicemail to my annoyance

"Great mom right when I really need you to answer."

I groaned before I punched in my sister's number the same thing happened it didn't go through and went to the machine. I tried calling both multiple times before switching to different people. Tia Berna, Tio Pancho, my cousins Jesse and Francisco, my mom's boyfriend Chuso, Alma, Maria, Alejo, Zacatecas. Each time was the same thing I always got that stupid machine.

" **Sorry this phone cannot be reached please check the number or try again. Sorry this phone cannot be reached please check the number or try again.** _ **Sorry this phone cannot be reached please check the number or try again. Sorrythisphonecannotbereachedpleasecheckthenumberortryagain**_ **"**

"WHY WON'T ANYONE FUCKING ANSWER ME DAMNIT!" I screamed shaking from the fear and anger that over took me as tears of frustration streamed from my eyes. I was clutching the phone so hard it felt I might break it and honestly I felt such a huge urge just to chuck the thing as hard as I could to the wall, but that wasn't going to solve a thing and it would only get rid of the only way to contact someone. So I wiped my eyes and took some deep breathes before trying something else instead.

"Fine *sniff* if calling won't work *sniff* I'll use Facebook or Skype *sniff* or Deviantart or something. One of these *sniff* has to be able to get *sniff* through to someone."

I hoped desperately as I tried to login to any of my accounts but sadly none of them connected all they did was keep refreshing or loading. I tried every single app or site that I had that had a messaging function or a way to communicate with someone. Not. A. Single. One. Fucking. Worked.

All I could do was grab my hair and yell out my frustration as much as I could as I cried not having a clue of when I would be found or if I ever would be for all I knew I'd get eaten or killed out here in the wild. As I was sobbing my heart out I heard a small ping sound come from my phone. The sound snapped me from my depressive funk making me scrub the tears from my face as I forced myself to calm down cause while crying helped get rid of all this frustration it wasn't helping me think straight at the moment. I couldn't have that not now when I needed my head clear to figure out what I was going to do, plus I always got headaches from crying too long. It took a while for me to calm down but eventually I did so I grabbed my phone and looked at what appeared. It was some emails from a few sites I followed that I had used to try to message someone with but I couldn't ever submit them or send it. It took a while looking through all of the websites but I finally figured out that I could use the internet but when I tried to use any function that could message someone I would get stuck. So essentially I was cut off from the world but I still had internet. Yippy for me. _Note the sarcasm_.

But I was fortunate, since even with what I brought with me in my pack I didn't have any survival skills so having the internet is a huge blessing since I could look up how to set traps, clean water, and skin & prepare animals to eat. The phone battery tho was something I had to worry about since I only had one extra battery to charge it with and it was already half way drain since I charged it on the boat.

"Since I can't sleep might as well use my time to write down stuff that would be useful to keep me alive." I grabbed my spare battery, a pencil, and blank notebook to write it all down as to not forget it. For the rest of the night I looked up traps to use, ways to clean river or sea water, how to create weapons, and what plants are edible or medical, and anything else I thought I might need now or later.

XXXX

It wasn't until early morning when I finally was so exhausted I stopped writing, turned the phone off and went into an uneasy sleep but sleep I did. Sadly I was woken up after only 4 hours of sleep though I would be ok for the day so long as I got better sleep later that night to make up for the lost hours since I was use to sleeping so late. I got up quickly scrambling around for my clothes and my knives to check what the heck was making all that noise around in front of my cave and make sure it wasn't a threat to me. Carefully I stepped as quietly as I could as I walked to the entrance making sure to keep myself hidden by the boulders surrounding it.

What I saw was a wild boar running around attacking the trees and making large gashes on the trunks with its tusks. For a moment fear surged through me at the thought of the animal finding the cave and me the thought of being tramped and gouged thru by those tusks made me shiver and froze me to my spot. It took me a bit before I could work through my fear and shift into 'Survival mode' and think about what I could do about this boar to get it away from here and not attract other animals here too. First thing that came up was I could use it for food but the problem was if I could kill it fast enough without getting too injured by it, and any blood I spill from killing it would attract other predators so I can't get it with my knives. From the looks of it, it wasn't a full grown boar more of an adolescent and from its size it would only reach about just above my knees. Since it's so small I had a fair shot of killing it but I had to worry if its mother was nearby to hear it if it squealed while I fought it.

"Damn it what can I do? If I kill it I can't stab it. Least the blood attract other animals to come here and I have to kill it fast else its mom will come charging over here. UGH!" I tried to think as fast as I could since I didn't know how long it'll stay before it left and I would lose my chance for some easy food. "Wait…maybe I could…yeah that might just work but… what about the blood?...no how about that…yes that would work better and there's no blood either. Right I'll go with that just need to work fast."

Finally I had a workable plan that could work so long if I could work fast though the adrenaline will help me with that. I quickly headed back inside to get what I needed but still keeping myself quiet since I don't want to know I was there yet. Grabbing my pack I rummaged around until I pulled out the 25 foot long rope I packed. Looking that the length I knew I needed short so it wouldn't get stuck anywhere or knot up on me but I didn't want to cut it either. After a bit I just decided to tie it smaller by lining the two sides and making small knots through the length so it won't separate so I began working as quick as I could and when I was done I had an 8/7 foot long rope instead of a 25 foot one.

I then went back to where I was hiding looking out it was still stomping around not really noticing anything that wasn't in front of it. I needed to get behind it to avoid its tusks and it will give me time to get on higher ground before it could charge if this doesn't work. I took a deep breath to center myself and shoved all my fear, insecurity and doubt into a corner of my mind before picking up a small rock and throwing it to the other side of the clearing to get the pig to turn its back towards me.

It all took a few seconds but to me it felt like an eternity as I crossed the clearing running as fast I can before it could notice me. I threw the rope to get it around its neck then making another loop around it before I wrapped the ropes around my arms. By this time though it registered it was being attacked and it tried to squeal but it wasn't very loud since the rope was choking it so I wasn't worried too much about its mom coming to save it. The boar turned its head to try and throw me off but this gave me the perfect opening to jump up while pulling its head up towards me before slamming down my knee at the back of it neck with all my weight behind it.

 **CRACK! THUNK!**

I jumped back breathing hard as it fell down. I was shaken about what I had just done as I looked down at the dead animal its head stick out at an unnatural angle. I knew that if I wanted survive in this place that I had to live by the rule of survival of the fittest but that didn't make the fact I just killed this creature with my own two hands any easier. It took some time to calm myself down since 1) I just took down a wild boar with just some rope no gun, bow or knife at all 2) it's the first time I killed anything bigger than a giant cockroach or spider and 3) my heart was still racing for the adrenaline rush I just had.

"O-ok I can freak out later but first I need to get this pig back inside before mama boar comes looking for him if she ever does." I told myself

Although killing it didn't take very long trying to drag it back to the cave was a pain in the butt and took long than I felt comfortable with being out here. I ended up tying the rope around the neck and front feet and throwing the rope on my shoulder and dragging it as fast as I could inside. By the time I got the carcass inside it was midday although still quite chilly and I was trying to decide what I should do now should I skin it and cut it up now before it spoiled or wait till later since I still haven't found a stream or river to clean it with. There was also the fact that when I skin and cut it up all the blood will attract something to where I am. Too many problems come with this pig sheesh.

"ARGH! Damn it I should have let it go! I have nowhere to put it or keep the meat. I haven't even decided where I'm going to skin it and prepare it at. Man I should have thought of this before I went to fight it." I groaned wiping the sweat form my face as I stared at the dead body in annoyance which had pushed away any uncertainty I had about the kill. Looking at it some more I threw my hands up in frustration. "Fuck it! I don't care! Right now I need to find water not worry about food yet. I have enough bars to tie me over for a while but not enough water. Better start looking now before it gets any darker."

I left the body where it was. It was far enough inside not to bring anything from the forest looking for a snack, but far away enough from the camp fire not to start decomposing or something since it was pretty cold outside.

XXXX

"Now which way should I go left or right?" I was standing in the clearing I looked at the forest trying to decide which way to go "Well I could go to the beach to see if there are any rivers flowing out but that would too long to walk to and I'd rather not get stranded near the beach at night. " I turned around and looked at the mountains it was there that I noticed something shinning on the one that was to my left. "Hey that looks like water! It must be a river that's flowing down from the snow. There's probably a lake or stream nearby then."

Quickly I checked my small bag to make sure I had everything I needed before I went; I had my knives, my canteens, my rope, 2 matches, and some bandages in case of injury. All ready and prepared to go I cautiously set out making sure to keep an ear and eye out for any animals and water. I walked for some time carefully picking my way around the trees, bushes and roots keeping track of where I was going by looking at the mountain through the trees. At some points I had to climb over large fallen trees and boulders which gave me trouble since the sandals I was wearing didn't have much traction to them. Plus wearing two pairs of socks with them wasn't helping either but they were the only foot wear I had and my feet would freeze without the socks so I had to endure it. While walking I was marking the trees I past with arrows so that I knew where to go when I headed back. Didn't want to find water only to get freaking lost and lose all my gear that I had.

Slowly it started turning dark I was tempted to just give up for the day head back and try again tomorrow but I kept going a little bit more. Five minutes in I finally heard the sound of running water. Joy filled me as I ran as fast as I could towards it jumping over logs and swerving around rocks and boulders. I came to a stop at the bank as I looked at the river its crystal clear water glimmering in the sunset light. Honestly I just wanted to dip my hands in and drink some I was so thirsty but I knew that would get me sick so I leaned down and started filling all the canteens I brought with me. I was planning to boil them in the fire to kill any bacteria since I had no way to filter it even if it did look pretty clear.

When I looked into the water I noticed something unsettling about myself. I looked younger. How do I know that well…I was less 'chubby' in my teens then now in my twenties especially around my face and neck so it stood out to me. Although I noticed the small detail of I had none of the acne that plagued me during that time. Awesome! Too bad I was slightly freaking out about deaging to really appreciate it at the moment.

"Holy shit what the hell happened to me?" I yelped as I grabbed at my cheeks and neck to make sure it was me. I even pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. "OW! Nope, not dreaming, Omg! Omg! The fuck is this! First I get stuck on a sinking ship, next I almost drown from being thrown over, and then I find myself on a deserted island far away from civilization having to survive. And now I find out I somehow spontaneously have deaged into a FIFTEEN YEAR OLD!" I shrieked hysterically. "Fuck my life! Fuck this place! FUCK THE GODDAMN WORLD! Murphy, you evil bastard! This is all you stupid fault I know it! I tempted you with that bag of supplies didn't I and you just had to take it as an invite to screw me over!"

Took some time for me to gather myself after that mini meltdown moment but I needed too considering I was in the middle of a forest that were filled with wild animals that could pop up at any time.

"You know what fuck it. I don't care no more. I'm not going to even try and understand this I'm just going to ignore it." I muttered to myself after taking a few calming deep breathes.

I then went back to what I was doing before I freaked out over my reflection and started to fill in the canteens I left beside me. I had just filling in the last one when I noticed something moving on the other side of the bank. Looking up slowly I saw something I was sure had to be impossible, way more impossible then me suddenly deaging.

 **A Dragon.**

More specifically it was a Nadder.

You know the ones that were from the movie **How to Train Your Dragon!?**

There was a freaking purple colored Nadder on the other side of the river right in front of me…..Damn it Murphy why do you do this to me haven't you played with me enough already?!

I would have dropped my canteen as I gaped like an idiot if it weren't for two things. One I seriously need the water and the container it was inside of since I didn't have that many and two, the dragon right across from me was eyeing me giving me a look I don't think I wanted aimed at me. For a moment my brain froze as it tried to process that there was a supposed creature from a cartoon that shouldn't exist in front of me looking it was about to eat me. Fortunately for my life and continuing health my instincts noticed it instead and put me in fight or flight mode. And boy did I fly.

"FUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKIIIIINNNNGGGG SSSSSHHHHHIIIITTTTT!" I screamed as I tore thru the forest as fast as I could with my sock & flip flop clad feet as the angry dragon shrieked and flew over the river to follow me.

"Dodge and weave. Dodge and weave. DODGE AND WEAVE! DODGE AND MOTHERFUCKING WEAVE!" I yelled hysterically as I tried to flow the arrows I put up earlier to get to my cave. Then, because of my horrible luck, I tripped over a stupid root and feel flat face down to the ground possibly almost breaking my noise in the process.

Fuck you too lady Luck, you sadistic bitch.

I scrambled to get up but the sound of something heavy landing behind me made me turn over instead as I looked up at the huge, flying, fire breathing reptile towering over me. I trembled as it lowered its head maybe to hit me with its fire or try and take a bite out of me I don't know because I did something so incredibly insane **that it actually worked.**

The moment its face was leveled to me I placed myself in it blind spot that Ruffnut and Tuffnut used in the show and did what Hiccup did in his training. I scratched under its chin near it neck on the side. The moment I did that it fell to the side in complete bliss as I rolled away from it before it could crush me under its weight. I didn't even wait to see if it got up; I booked out of there like a bat out of hell following the path I made as I tried to reach my shelter.

By the time I reached it dusk had already arrived and the stars were appearing in the sky. I pasted the boar from earlier not even looking at it since I was completely exhausted by the ordeal I just went through. For a moment I thought of forgoing changing into my PJs and just sleeping in my clothes but just the thought of sleeping in dirty sweat smell clothes pushed me to change though I kept the fluffy pants on over my shorts. I grabbed my phone and blanket curled up wrapping it around me then laid down where I made my bed the night before.

I just laid there not making a sound or anything. The only thing going through my head at the moment was when I meet Hiccup I was going to kiss the boy for being a genius.

Honestly though I vaguely realized that I was in a state of shock really. What with first fight/killing a wild animal this morning, then seeing that I was suddenly deaged, next seeing a real life dragon, and now realizing that I wasn't stranded on an island in the Caribbean, oh no not that. No, instead I was somehow transported all the way from the Bermuda triangle to the HTTYDverse and am now stuck on a dragon infested island during the Viking era.

Peachy, just peachy keen.

When it finally sunk in that I was no longer on earth but dimensions away from the only things I have ever known all I could do was weep bitterly at having lost everything. Clutching the only thing that connected me to my original world tightly to my chest as I let out all my anger, frustration, sadness, fear, and despair only falling asleep when I cried it all out. The last thing I thought before I collapsed was:

'Fuck my life.'

 **As I said in my author note I'll try to get my chapters to be at minimum of at least 5000 words long. As a warning in the future if this story gets a lot of chapters I'm might merge them together to keep the chapter count low. Another thing for the beginning chapters I'll be keeping it in Xeomara/Zara's POV until Hiccup comes into it which might not be for a few chapters. When he does come in it'll change to Third POV and stay that way unless needed otherwise.**

 **If any of you found any grammar or spelling mistakes don't be shy to point them out I'll be glad to fix it.**


	3. Author Note: Sorry no chapter yet

**Story Update!**

 **To those following this story I am sorry for such a long wait. I sadly have no excuse for it except for lacking inspiration, motivation, and getting distracted by binge reading fanfiction.**

 **Fortunately for you tho I got back my motivation to work on this story and have half of the second chapter almost completed. ^_^ I also wanted to make an announcement and considering most don't look at a writer's profile I figured I'd have to put it here.**

 **If you want to see chapters more quickly I suggest going to my Tumblr or Deviantart. I'll be posting future chapters there in parts. I won't be post them on or AO3 until I have the whole chapter finished and ready. So if you can't wait go to my profile and the links to my accounts are there.**

 **I will also be posting my own personal art for my stories there too. My Covers, small scene drawings, Character designs, and such. Oh and if a fellow artist decides to grant me fanart for my own story I would be delighted to feature it on my Tumblr or DA credited to them. :D**

 **I'll be moving this message to the first chapter when I finally update for real.**


End file.
